Mick Sanchez-Hawkins
Mick Devlin Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, and will be the older twin brother of Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins. He will possess the abilities of Diamond Intangibility, Molecular Deceleration And Immobilisation, Repulsion and Aeroportation. Appearance Mick will have black hair and the same light brown eyes as his twin sister. As an adult, he will keep his hair cropped short to prevent it from curling, like many of the men in his family. He will be tall, standing at 6'2 when fully grown, and will be powerfully built and strong. His brother Jared Sanchez-Hawkins will be similar in height and build, will keep his hair cropped in a similar manner, and will even occasionally dress similarly. Abilities Mick's first ability will be Diamond Intangibility. He will be able to pass through any solid object if he has turned it into a diamond state first. He will touch the surface with his hands and it will begin transforming into diamond, spreading out from the area his hand was in contact with. He will then be able to walk through the diamond easily. Anything which is in contact with him at the time can also pass through, therefore he will be able to take objects and passengers with him. The diamond state will fade away once he and anyone or anything with him has passed through entirely. He could never become trapped, or trap someone else. The process will be quick, only taking a few seconds no matter how large the area he wants to turn into diamond and pass through. His second ability will be Molecular Deceleration And Immobilisation. Mick will be capable of slowing down the movement of molecules. This will have an effect similar to slowing down time, though he will not be able to affect as large an area, and will usually only slow molecules in a single object or a small collection of objects. He will also be able to immobilise molecules, freezing their movement completely. The object affected will become motionless. His third ability will be Repulsion. Mick will be able to repel the attention of others when he consciously activates this ability. People will then find it difficult to notice him, pay attention to him or think of him, and if they tried to force their way past the ability's effect, they would experience pain and severe nausea. He will also be able to deactivate the ability at will. He will usually only use it when he wants to avoid notice or be left alone. His final ability will be Aeroportation. Mick will be able to teleport using air movements if the air is windy enough. He will not be able to teleport if the air is still, or if it is only a slight breeze. When he uses this ability, he will think of a place and the air currents will begin focusing upon him, surrounding him and intensifying. They will hide him from sight entirely and he will then teleport away, appearing in the new place in a similar manner. For years, he will only be able to teleport himself, but he will later learn to take others with him, and even send them away without moving himself though he will need physical contact in both cases. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger twin sister - Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger brother - Jared Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger sisters - Danica, Teresa and Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Magdalena Greene, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins, Katie Petrelli *Uncles - Ciaran Greene, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins, Alex Petrelli *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Braedan Petrelli, Alice Petrelli History & Future Mick and his twin sister will be born on the same day as their cousins, Harry and Jake Greene. Etymology Mick is a shortened form of the Hebrew name Michael, meaning "who is like God?". His middle name, Devlin, is a Gaelic name which means "descendant of Doibhilin", and Doibhilin may mean "unlucky". His surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters